Merman's mate
by Kindred01
Summary: A short story about Harry and Draco. Draco leads Harry into healing waters to give birth to their child


(I am planning on making this longer at some point)

He stood there in the cave, the water gently lapping at his feet as he looked into the pool. He seemed lost for a moment as he remembered the last time he was in this cave, almost 10 months ago when Draco had taken him away from after he killed Voldemort. Harry had needed comfort after he lost so many people he loved and Draco offered him comfort and more.

'_They are healing waters Harry, trust me._'

He heard the words echo in his mind. A contraction hit him and made him reach out for the blonde that was beside him.  
"Come on Harry, we don't have long." Draco whispered to him as he wrapped his arms around the naked form of his mate, helping him ease into the warm waters.

The water came up to Harry waist, making his bump visible. The dark hair wizard watched as Draco's legs became a tail and his hands became webbed, and Harry reached out for him as fear took over his body.  
"Shhh it's not long love." The blonde whispered as another contraction made Harry whimper and grip his shoulder. "Harry it's not the nightmare." Draco had to tell him as he saw the beautiful green eyes look at him

"I know but…but I can't help it." For the last leg of Harry's pregnancy the teen has been having a bunch of nightmares after he read one of Draco's fathers many book on mermaids and mermen and their breeding partners. Since reading that book his dreams have been filled his images of the baby ripping itself out of Harry's stomach while Draco watches or Draco holds him down as the baby claws out though his stomach.

"Harry, love." Draco called to him though the misty tears as he rubs his bump "It's just a dream. I told you, those are The Black River merpeople, I'm not them I don't intend on you dying at all if I can help it." He tells him as he helps Harry though another contraction.

"P...Promise?"

"I promise, my love." They shared a kiss before Harry let out a cry.

"Draco!"

Moving down, he placed his hands at the opening of where their child was coming from.  
"I can feel the head, Harry. Just a couple of more pushes."  
The dark hair teen nodded as he bit his lip. When the next contraction came, Harry pushed and a scream slithered from his tight lips, his blonde mate caught the baby in his arms. Harry let out a gasp as he felt the child slip from him, he felt shaky and shuddery as Draco came back up and handed Harry the baby.  
"It's a girl Harry, we have a daughter." Draco whispered, before he kissed Harry. He smiled back tiredly and let the comfort of his hold wash over him.

"Draco, I need to lie down." He whispered. Draco nodded and cut the cord before picking Harry up, while the tired teen held their little girl.

Harry woke hours later in a warm bed, rolling onto his back before sitting up. His lower body was achy and sore as he threw the blankets off and he swung his legs over and placed them on the cool wooden floor. Pushing himself up, he looked around the room, eyes zooming in to where the cot was placed weeks ago. He moved slowly to the cot and looked inside, gazing silently tiny child sleeping in a swaddle of blankets. The little girl whimpered and open her eyes to look at Harry, and the teen smiled as he see his own bright green eyes looking back at him  
"You will be a heart breaker with those eyes." He whispered as he moved the blankets off her as he scoped her up gently and pulled her close to his chest "My little girl."

"Harry, you should be in bed resting." A cool voice softly murmured, and the dark hair teen turned around to look at Draco and smiled at him

"I needed to see her." He smiled as he walked slowly back to bed with his daughter in his arms.

The blonde teen walked into the room and up to the bed, smiling as he watched Harry sit there, looking content  
"See all you fears have gone." He whispered as he kissed his forehead. The dark haired teen smiled, but shook his head softly.  
"They have, but new ones have taken their place."

"Okay what are these?" Draco smiled as he sat next to him and they looked down at their tiny girl.

"Well, we will have to keep boys away from her when she is older."

"Ooooh that, don't worry about that. I will kill anyone who looks at her with gooey eyes." Harry smiled.

"Promise."


End file.
